


If Tears

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King scowled as he remained by a sick alligator. His body trembled for a few minutes. His eyes settled on the alligator while it writhed.





	If Tears

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scowled as he remained by a sick alligator. His body trembled for a few minutes. His eyes settled on the alligator while it writhed. The Sewer King scratched its snout before it ceased writhing. *We'll always be together* he thought. He refused to imagine viewing his pet's still form. *We'll always be together.*

The Sewer King imagined his smile through tears. *I'll eventually reveal tears.* He was willing to suffer with his pet. The Sewer King also imagined the alligator's decaying spirit haunting him. His new tears. His smile with tears. *I'm rotten.*

The Sewer King continued to scowl. He scratched the alligator's snout again. His eyes widened after it bit his trousers.  
The Sewer King's scowl returned at a snail's pace. He focused on his boxers with alligators. He trembled another time.

*Happy thoughts.* He ceased trembling. He viewed the alligator shutting its eyes and never opening them. New tears streamed down the Sewer King's face. He sobbed uncontrollably. The Sewer King refused to smile. Never new happy thoughts. 

 

THE END


End file.
